Angel Light
by I' shou'L'd be 'OVE'r 'YOU
Summary: Final installment to my Heaven Series


ANGEL LIGHT

The New Official Final Chapter Of

The Heaven Series

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Let's start with Axel's P.O.V. shall we

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It's one year after we became human again. Rienna still wishes she could fly but she's finally stopped trying. She walks into the kitchen, a bag of Skittles in hand.

"You know you're not supposed to eat too much candy."

"Yeah, I know but it's too late now."

She flips the bag over and nothing falls out.

"Do you think I'm eating too much?"

"No, do you think you are?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm supposed to eat so much. I'm always craving something sweet."

She opens the drawer next to the sink and takes out another bag of Skittles. She rips the corner off and pours a few in her hand. She eats one and looks at me.

"Maybe you should talk to Zexion."

I reach out for the bag and she pulls her hand away with a growl.

"Don't growl at me, young lady."

I reach out for the bag again and she growls at me then snaps at my hand.

"Alright, that's it." I say as I pick her up over my shoulder; She laughs. I walk her into the bedroom and throw her on the bed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rienna's Turn

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I can make you forget all about that candy." Axel says, kissing my neck.

"I thought you were an angel."

"We're married. There is absolutely nothing sinful about this."

He kisses my neck again. I can feel him trying to pull the bag of Skittles from my fingers.

"Get off."

"No."

"Axel, you're doing this to take my candy. Get off."

He looks up at me and then sticks out his tongue. He brings his tongue closer to my face and I try to move away from him. He licks my cheek and I cry out in disgust. He gets to his feet, my bag of Skittles in his hand.

"Give me!"

"No." He sets the bag on the nightstand and climbs back on bed.

I reach past him and he pushes me back against the mattress.

"Let me go!" I laugh.

"Can't you two at least shut the door?"

I look up and Demyx is standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you shut it for us?" Axel asks, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Gladly."

Demyx reached out for the doorknob and I started struggling against Axel again.

"Demyx! Help!"

"Hey, you knew he was like this before he died. Why would that change?"

"Good point." I look at Axel and smile, "Continue but let go of my arms."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have fun." Demyx says and then the door shuts.

Axel crushes my lips with his and his tongue grazes my bottom lip. I deny him what he wants. He sighs but moves his lips down my throat. His hands grip my waist as he pushes me further onto the bed. I smile as his fingers begin to trail up my sides. His lips follow the same path only up my torso. My fingers trace circles on his shoulders. He moves me further onto the bed. He gets on all fours and looks down at me. He's smiling. His jade green eyes seem to glow brighter than ever before.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you." he whisper and then kisses my lips softly.

I pull away from him, "I love you too but why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just like looking at you."

"Tell the truth."

"I'm savoring having you. I died years before you and waited for you. I got you back and it'll be like this is our first time all over again."

"Hopefully it won't feel like our first time."

He chuckles and grazes his fingers over my cheek. I smile up at him.

"Kiss me and don't stop to look at me this time."

He smiles and I pull his face closer to mine. His lips move against mine gently. His fingers clench my shirt and lift it just enough for them to graze my chest. I push him down to the bed and place my legs on either side of his body. I pull my shirt over my head and then pull him up by his shirt. He takes it off. His hands rest on my hips and he pulls me closer. Lucky for him the skirt I have on is nothing more than a long piece of fabric tied at my waist. He unties the knot and removes the length of fabric from my body. I unbuckle his belt and undo the button on his pants.

He moves me from his lap and sets me on the bed. He stands up and I lower his pants. I smile up at him and pull him back on top of me. We kiss for a few minutes before he lays back and pulls me on top of him. He unhooks my bra and tosses it to the side. He pulls me in for another kiss and his hands move down to my waist from my back. He lays me back again and pulls my panties off. My hands slip his boxers off. He pulls away and looks at my face. I bite my lip and nod.

He positions himself over me and slowly pushes into my body. I gasp as a sudden rush of pleasure shivers up my spine. He moves back and forth inside me and I pull him in for another kiss. He moves his lips across my jaw line. His breath is hot against my skin. Time made no sense to me. I only knew it was passing.

"Axel." I breathe.

He hums in response. I forget what I wanted to say. He stops and looks at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot what I was gonna say."

He smiles, kisses me and then begins moving again. More time passes and I start to feel my release on its way. He reaches his climax first. Mine follows soon after. He collapses next to me and pulls me close to him. He kisses my face. I move sweaty clots of hair from his face and he does the same for me.

"Did you remember what you wanted to say?"

"No but I'm tired so it doesn't matter."

"Go to sleep. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Then go make me a sammich."

"I'll go to sleep."

He smiles. I roll over and close my eyes. The weight on the bed shifts and I can hear his footsteps on the floor; the sound of rattling Skittles follows.

"And never say that again."

He laughs and I allow myself to fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I take a shower and pull on a pair of jeans. I go out to the living room. Demyx is on the couch. I hear Zexion moving stuff around in the kitchen.

"Did you have fun?" Demyx asks a little edge in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. What's your problem?"

"Absolutely nothing."

He turns up the volume on the TV. I go into the kitchen.

"Zex, what's wrong with him?"

"He's a little hormonal. I don't really know."

"I'm not hormonal!" Demyx yells.

"I don't know what it is."

"Well take these."

I give Rienna's Skittles to Zexion.

"Again with these?" he sighs.

"Why is she like this?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what it could be. I could run some blood tests but I wouldn't know where to begin. It's not like we can take her to an actual doctor. I'm as trained as any of them if not more so. If I don't know where to begin, I know they don't."

"There has to be something. She's getting really worried and so am I."

"First things first, does she have anymore?"

"In the drawer next to the sink."

He opens the drawer and gasps. I look into the drawer and see at least fifteen bags of Skittles.

"This can't be normal."

"Axel, I don't know what to tell you. I wish I could help but it'll take a while for me to figure out exactly what needs to be done."

"It's more than Skittles. It's chocolate and gum and even peanut butter. Anything with sugar in it that she can get her hands on."

"Where is she now?"

"Sleeping."

"Let me know when she wakes up. I'll take some blood and compare it to my own. That way, if it's human enough, I can try to figure out what needs to be done."

"Thank you."

"It's what I do."

He starts cooking something. I go back out to the living room and sit on the opposite side of the couch from Demyx. A few hours pass."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rienna

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I finally wake up. I feel a familiar fluttering behind me. I open my eyes wide and jump out of bed. I'm still naked. Behind me, my wings are more transparent than before but there. I go to the closet and find my dress that was made to allow my wings freedom. I pull it on and run out to the living room.

"Axel!" I call happily.

"What?"

He looks at me and gasps, "Your wings!"

"I know."

"Wait a second."

He stands and steps away from the couch, giving himself room. His wings expand behind him.

"How is this happening?"

"Axel and Rienna Lunara." An unfamiliar voice sounds from beside us.

We both look and see a very familiar angel, the messenger that came for us before we were sent to hell. I walk over to Axel. He puts his arm around my waist.

"I have come to inform you that the high council has bestowed on you the power to fly again. They also bade me give you these."

She reaches into a small bag that crosses her body. She pulls out a small glass container that holds a clear liquid.

"It is a looking glass but it is a special one." She offers me the container and I take it from her hand. She reaches into the bag again and takes out another glass box that holds a pinkish powder. "This will help with what is ailing her."

"An angel's sugar." Axel chuckles.

"Yes Mr. Lunara. What she has is actually very rare. Due to her lack of the proper foods, she has turned to sugar to sate her hunger. Sprinkle a little of this on her food each meal and soon enough she will not crave human sugar as much. Now, the looking glass will help you communicate with the angel world, particularly the council."

She offers the box to us and Axel takes it.

"Let the council know that we thank them."

"I will. From time to time I will return with anything the council wishes me to give you."

She begins to hover and then disappears.

I turn to Axel. He's smiling.

"We can fly again." I say and throw my arms around his neck. He picks me up in the hug.

He puts me back down and takes my hand.

"Shall we?" he asks.

I nod and we go to the back yard. Zexion and Demyx follow. He spreads his wings behind him and I begin to hover. He flies into the air and I follow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Demyx

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm glad they got their power back." Zexion mutters.

"Zexion, do you ever wonder what it'll be like when we die?"

"No, why?"

"I just wonder if they would come back with us after we're dead. They'll live forever. Their council probably won't let us back here when they could just go back there."

"I'm sure they would."

"But how do you know?"

"Because if they loved us enough to suffer Hell and then beg their council to allow them to come back, then they would go back to Heaven when we die."

I look up to the sky. Rienna is hovering and Axel's flying around her. She's smiling.

"I guess you're right."

"Now if you're not hormonal, what is wrong?"

"I just felt like being an asshole today."

"You know, Axel may be an angel but I think he would punch you in the face if you ever do that again."

"Yeah, I know."

I reach over and take Zexion's hand in mine. I pull him down the ground with me. We sit and watch Rienna and Axel fly around.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rienna hovers and I fly. I stop in front of her.

"You have your wings back now and you're barely using them."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just weird you know. It's been forever since I've flown."

"I know and now you can fly for the rest of forever."

I pull her into my arms and kiss her. Her wings flutter and I let her go.

"Oh my god, babe, you're glowing brighter than ever before."

She looks at her skin, "I guess I am."

She takes herself higher into the air. I follow the glow of her angel light.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay. This is the official end… I think. Reviews are appreciated.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

All five are dedicated to my friend, Austin Harbaugh, for tricking me into writing this one and for supporting them.

Anyone else who read them, thank you too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
